


Betrayal and betrayed

by Moe89



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moe89/pseuds/Moe89
Summary: Dal testo:"Guardando Tremotino, Belle si sentì morire. Dunque alla fine i suoi peggiori incubi erano divenuti realtà, alla fine l'aveva tradita. Alla fine aveva scelto il potere."
Relationships: Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Kudos: 1





	Betrayal and betrayed

**_BETRAYAL AND BETRAYED_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Non sono turbato perchè mi hai tradito,_ _  
_ _ma perchè no potrò più fidarmi di te._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Guardando Tremotino, Belle si sentì morire. Dunque alla fine i suoi peggiori incubi erano divenuti realtà, alla fine l'aveva tradita. Alla fine aveva scelto il potere.  
La cosa che la feriva di più era il fatto di non essere sconvolta. Non era stato come un incidente d'auto, non era successo all'improvviso, nè era stato la conseguenza di cause maggiori.  
Belle che prima o poi Tremotino l'avrebbe tradita lo sapeva.  
L'aveva sempre saputo.  
Perchè anche se l'amava con tutto se stesso, anche se il saperla al suo fianco gli riempiva il cuore di gioia, comunque non era abbastanza per lui e ora Belle era certa che non lo sarebbe mai stato.  
All'inzio, quando Tremotino le aveva giurato eterno amore, lei come una povera ingenua gli aveva creduto. Era stata così scioccamente felice! Una farfalla innamorata di un ragno.  
Poi però aveva capito che nonostante quello che Tremotino le diceva, nonostante la sincerità con cui credeva di dirlo, lei non sarebbe mai stata al primo posto nel suo cuore.  
Non importava quanto Belle cercasse di negare a se stessa la verità, non importa quante volte cercasse di ignorare quella spiacevole sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco, le cose non sarebbero mai cambiate.  
E infatti adesso era lì.  
Aveva creduto di poter trasformare una bestia in un uomo, ma tutto ciò che ne aveva ottenuto erano stati un cuore a pezzi e lo sguardo offuscato dalle lacrime.  
Alla fine dunque l'amore non era una forza imbattibile.  
Tremotino l'amava, eppure l'aveva comunque tradita. Aveva calpestato la sua fiducia e distrutto i suoi ideali. Aveva avuto la possibilità di scegliere e, come sempre nella sua vita, aveva scelto il potere.  
Belle era stata abbandonata per un pugnale. Uno stupido, insulso pugnale dai poteri oscuri.  
Tremotino la guardò e nei suoi occhi Belle vide la vergogna.  
"Come hai potuto?"  
Fece per andarle incontro, ma cambiò idea. Belle avrebbe voluto urlargli contro, colpirlo, fargli provare il dolore che provava lei in quel momento; ma non si mosse. Si limitò a fissarlo.  
"Mi fidavo di te."  
Il corpo le venne scosso da un tremito.  
Non si era mai sentita così umiliata in tutta la sua vita. Era stata una tale sciocca! Come aveva potuto veramente pensare che il Signore Oscuro avrebbe rinunciato all'immortalità per _lei_?  
Le veniva quasi da ridere adesso.  
"Non è come pensi, Belle."  
Era sicura che quelle parole suonassero tremendamente finte anche a lui. Non che se si fosse impegnato per mentito meglio sarebbe cambiato qualcosa. Ormai era tardi.  
"Non è come credo? E com'è allora? Eh? Forza, dimmi che quello che stringi fra le mani non è il Pugnale, dimmi che non sei il Signore Oscuro, dimmi che non mi hai mentito per tutto questo tempo,"  
Belle fece un passo avanti, mentre il palpitare frenetico del cuore le faceva pulsare le tempie.  
"Forza, vieni qui e baciami se sbaglio. Ridi di me e della mia paranoia. Dimmi che sono pazza."  
Tremotino fece un passo indietro e ripose il pugnale nella tasca interna della giacca.  
"Sai che non posso."  
La voce gli uscì gracchiante, come se fosse stato sul punto di scoppiare in lacrime.  
"So che non vuoi."  
Tremotino abbassò gli occhi, incapace di sostenere oltre il suo sguardo. Ma non la smentì.  
E Belle, semplicemente, si sentì morire.


End file.
